


Male Reader x IT Oneshots

by Love_story_of_2_gay_pickles



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Humor, Kinks, M/M, Sad Ending, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-05-19 08:32:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19353304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_story_of_2_gay_pickles/pseuds/Love_story_of_2_gay_pickles
Summary: The Title Says It All





	1. Hi There!

Hello There!

The title basically is what this is. All you have to do is request any prompts with an IT character, there can be fluff, angst, etc. I also do smut. You can also request AU's as well.

I have a really good feeling about this book, and I can't wait to wright what you guys come up with!

Updates might be slow, but I'll try to get them out as soon as possible!


	2. Richie x Male Reader Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N takes Richie's glasses and Richie can't stay mad at him

Requested by: NameMeGoodDaddy

 

Y/N takes Richie's glasses and Richie can't stay mad at him

 

Fluff!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Y/N watched as Richie paced around the room. You were trying desperately not to laugh.

 

If only he knew you had his glasses hidden in your hands behind your back.

 

"I swear I left them on the drawer before I went to sleep last night" Richie said, double checking the drawer.

 

"Maybe you left them downstairs after we ate dinner?" Y/N suggested.

 

Richie nods and leaves the room to go check.

 

Once he stepped out of the room, Y/N grinned and puts on the glasses.

 

You wait for him to return back to the room patiently.

 

A couple minutes later, Richie walks into the room, a hand on his forehead. "I didn't find them. I swear I thou-" he glanced over at you and scoffs.

 

"You had them this whole time?" He tries to sound angry, but a smile takes over his face.

 

Y/N nods and Richie crawls into bed beside him.

 

Richie stares at Y/N "I wish I could stay mad at you, but you look so adorable in my glasses"

 

You smile and take the glasses off, and hand them back to Richie.

 

Richie slides them on and smiles up at him. Richie pulls Y/N closer to his chest, and they lay there, holding each other in each other's arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy!


	3. Possessive Pennywise x Male Reader Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N and The Losers go to The Quarry, not knowing that Y/N is being stalked by a jealous clown.

Requested by: RivalAdmirer21

 

Y/N and The Losers go to The Quarry, not knowing that Y/N is being stalked by a jealous clown.

 

WARINING: SMUT

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Y/N and The Losers jump onto their bikes, racing each other to The Quarry.

 

It was finally summer, and the first thing they wanted to do was go to The Quarry, then hit the Arcade.

 

They all get to the Quarry, Bill gets their first, followed by Stan, Mike, Richie, Eddie, Ben, Beverly, and Y/N.

 

They all strip down to their undergarments, and stand at the edge of the cliff.

 

"So, who's jumping first?" Eddie asked, staring down into the water.

 

Beverly smiles and jumps into The Quarry, screaming 'Losers!' at the boys.

 

Bill jumps in, then Richie, followed by Eddie and everyone else, except Y/N.

 

They all looked up at him. "Are you scared!?" Richie screams up at him.

 

Y/N's jumps, but as soon as his feet left the ground, something grabbed him and pulled him backwards.

 

Y/N gasps and tries to quick away and scream, but a gloved hand covers his mouth, and everything went black.

 

The next thing Y/N knew, he was laying on a dirty sewer floor.

 

Y/N jumps to his feet, but as he got to his feet, his knees buckled and he fell forward.

 

Y/N closes his eyes, waiting to meet the cold ground, but it never happens.

 

Y/N's eyes shoot open and looks behind him, only to be met with orange yellowish eyes.

 

You back away quickly, but the creature has a strong grasp on your hand.

 

The clown smiles and brings his other hand to grip Y/N's chin.

 

"You're so beautiful" IT's hand that was on your chin moved down to your hip.

 

You stop struggling and stare at the creature and take in it's appearance. It looks like some sort of clown.

 

The clown laughs and brings your face closer to his "I've been watching you for quit some time" The clown whispers and the hand gripping your arm let's go and grips your side.

 

"W-who are you?" Y/N asks quietly.

 

The clown laughs "Well, my name's Pennywise! Pennywise The Dancing Clown!".

 

The smile on it's face is relieving, yet terrifying.

 

"What do you want from me?" Y/N shakes as the gloved hands travel up and down his sides.

 

"I want  _ you _ , darling" it whispers into your ear, and Y/N shivers.

 

"Why me?" Y/N gasps as the hands move lower to his thighs, and he blushes.

 

"I find you very interesting" Pennywise's hands grips his sides "You belong to me, and me only".

 

"W-what about my family?! My friends?!" Y/N tries to squirm away, until the clown pushes him against the wall of The Sewer.

 

Pennywise growls and the grip on Y/N's thighs tighten, definitely leaving bruises. "I've seen the way your friends look at you, and I won't have them looking at something that belongs to me"

 

Before Y/N can say anything, Pennywise's fingers are replaced by claws, and he's pressing them against his throat.

 

Y/N gasps as Pennywise holds the claws inches from his neck.

 

Pennywise leans forward and kisses Y/N, hard and possessive.

 

Y/N shakes his head and kicks Pennywise in the chest "Get off me!".

 

Pennywise let's out a long, deep growl and grabs Y/N by the arms "You belong to me, and me only. I'll make you mine, and you'll float with me!" The Clown yells.

 

Y/N opens his mouth to protest, but a piece of clothing is pushed inside his mouth and his hands are tied in what seems to be a ribbon, and he's face down in the floor.

 

Y/N struggles before Pennywise's hands are traveling up and down your sides, down your chest, and stop at the waist band of your boxers.

 

Pennywise's fingers are once again replaced by claws and he tears the boxer off of you.

 

Y/N glares at him, and Pennywise smirks down at him.

 

Pennywise is slowly shape shifting into something more human "You'll call me Robert"

 

The human, Robert, was extremely handsome, and he was naked to say the least!

 

Y/N stares at him and his eyes travel from his hair all the way down to his member.

 

Robert smirks "See something you like?"

 

Y/N glares at him and looks away, begging that his friends would find him.

 

Robert grabs Y/N by the hips and pulls himself closer.

 

Y/N kept begging for his friends, before a violent motion had him screaming into the gag, from both pain and pleasure.

 

Robert growls and slams into the smaller male "God, Y/N, you belong to me. If I ever see someone touch you, I'll kill them" he growls and groans as he keeps fucking Y/N.

 

Y/N whimpers and moans into the gag, he stopped struggling once the pain was gone and overtaken by pleasure.

 

One thrust into a certain place inside Y/N had him screaming into the gag. "Hffmm!!~"

 

Robert smirks as he thrusts into that spot "Fuck, you're so tight. Even for a virgin".

 

A couple more thrusts and Y/N came, cumming over his chest, but most landed on the floor.

 

Y/N clenched around Robert, and that sent him over the edge.

 

Robert leaned forward and bit onto Y/N's neck as he came inside him.

 

Once they came down from their highs, Robert removes the gag and unties Y/N's hand, and they slept together, peacefully, in The Sewers.

 

The next day, Y/N was walking down the sidewalk.

 

The Losers had caught sight of Y/N and they pulled up beside him in their bikes.

 

They asked all sorts of questions like, 'Where did you go?' 'You didn't come to The Arcade' 'Your mom said you didn't come home last night'.

 

But they looked past Y/N's shoulder, and at another male, holding Y/N's hand.

 

"What's your name?" Ben asked.

 

"Robert, Robert Gray" the boy smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is what you were looking for!


	4. Patrick x Male Reader

Requested by: That one Child

 

Y/N hides in a locker from two of the school bullies, not expecting what was about to come next.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'I can't believe I'm in this smelly locker' Y/N thought to himself as he listened for Henry and Victor.

  
Y/N had just been packing up when he heard the door open and the familiar voices of Henry and Victor, so he crawled inside his locker as he heard the conversation going on between them.

  
"You so have a crush on Bill" Victor teased and Henry scolded him.

  
"So what if I do? He's hot, and cute. And don't act like you don't like guys, Victor. I can see you you and Stan eye fucking each other"Henry smirked, and Victor looked down sheepishly.

Y/N smiles to himself and tries to create a mental picture of Victor and Stan eye fucking each other, trying not to laugh aloud.

  
"And what about Patrick?" Victor asked.

  
"What about him?" Henry asked, a sudden curiosity laced in his voice.

  
Victor scoffs "You haven't noticed it? Patrick is totally crushing on Y/N"

Y/N's eyes widen when he heard the sentence. Patrick, friend of Henry Bowers, was crushing on him?

"Now that you're mentioning it, Patrick does seem to follow him around. He even asked me what it's like to crush on a guy. I just laughed it off "

  
Victor nods "Well, I should go fuc- Check on Stan" Victor said, as he stumbled slightly on his words.

  
"I'll come with you. Bill's probably with him" and with that, they left the locker room in search of their future lovers.

  
Y/N pushed open the locker and stumbled out. Y/N couldn't believe that someone like Patrick could like him.

  
Y/N gathered his things and quickly left the locker room, hoping that he hasn't missed Patrick's bus.

**Author's Note:**

> ~I can't wait to write what you guys come up with~


End file.
